Forever Young, Forever in Darkness
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: All of a sudden Hermione's eyes opened in a deadly flash. Stronger than Harry she pulled him down and sunk her teeth into him.
1. Prologue

A/N: I've read a lot of Vampire!Snape fics, you rarely see a Vampire!Hermione one. I thought it would be fun to write this and Dryade's challenge is giving me the perfect opportunity to.

Thanks to GoodWitch for being my beta, and having me over to encourage me to write.

-Insert common disclaimer here-

Hermione could not believe it. She just could not. Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts' resident bat-like Potions Master, had given them a detention, Ron, and her to be exact. All because they did not know where Harry was at the exact time, Advanced Potions started that Friday.

So here they are, walking alone in the Forbidden Forest on a Friday night, looking for Anica. Once they found this herb, they would have to go back to the dungeons and brew a pain-relieving potion for Madame Pomfrey.

"I don't bloody believe that git actually gave us a detention on a Friday night! Doesn't he know we have Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Oh please Ron. Do you really think he cares about keeping us the night before Hogsmeade?"

"No. However, it is the principle of the matter! At least Harry got off the hook. Because of him we're here and he's in there!" exclaimed Ron, pointing back towards the castle.

Hermione slumped down on to the ground and started looking through the various herbs that lay in front of her. She was getting irritated by the way Ron seemed to be pinning the detention on Harry. He did not have a choice in his situation.

"You know, it's not like Harry is enjoying himself. He just had an operation. It is not as if he had a choice to have an appendicitis attack. You know, my gram had an appendicitis attack and if she had not gotten to the hospital when she did, she wou-"

"Well fine! It was not Harry's fault! It is really your fault! If you were able to keep, that mouth of yours shut for five minutes, we wouldn't be here!"

"Professor Snape had no right to belittle us like that! Yes, we happen to be the savior of the wizarding world's best friend, but that does not mean we know where he is at every waking moment of our lives. He deserved what was said to him! I do not regret it, even if it does mean spending my Friday night before Hogsmeade here."

Hermione was now on her feet, turned towards Ron, sweeping her arms in wide gestures.

"Gods Hermione, do you know how unbelievably beautiful you are when you get angry?" said Ron, moving a little closer.

"Ron this isn't the time. I have told you a thousand times over, that I do not return your feelings. Why do you continue your advances?"

"Why not?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin. She knew her best friend loved her and he still to this day liked to mess with her head.

"Ron, you can be such a bloody prat sometimes. Now shut that mouth of yours up and let's get looking for this herb. I do not want to be out here any longer than need be.

They each took up a small section and got to work, both turning up nothing by an hours time in.

"Hermiiioneeeee, can't we please just go and steal some Professor Sprout?"

"No we can't go and steal some Roooon. She has wards set up all around the greenhouses to prevent students from breaking in. She got the right after I stole from Professor Snape's storeroom in second year. Besides, I'm head girl, I can't afford to get caught stealing."

"Come one, when are you going to let your hair down and relax a bit?"

"When the time calls for it and now is not the time."

They both got up and moved deeper into the Forbidden Forest in search of the Anica.

"It's getting late 'Mione, I don't even think Snape would want to be out here this late. Let's just head back up to the castle and tell Snape we couldn't find it.

"Professor Snape," stressed Hermione, "Would not tolerate that kind of behaviour from Gryffindor, especially us. If he senses something is wrong, then he will come in here to look for us. I am more than sure, trusted or not, Headmaster Dumbledore would terminate Professor Snape if anything drastic were to happen to us, or any student."

"Oh, how I would love to see Professor Snape," mimicked Ron, "sacked."

At saying these words, Ron's eyes became glasses as he zoned out in his happy thoughts. He was too gone to notice the air around them change, and only Hermione's shriek brought him back to reality.

Ron whipped around to see what had caused Hermione to scream.

There in front of the two stood a dark creature. One, they had read about in Defense against the Dark Arts in their third year.

A vampire, the walking dead, nosferatu

The vampire was clearly female. It looked like a black haired version of a veela. She wore a crimson cape, torn and frayed around the edges. The hood brought up to cover part of her long, wavy black hair, her eyes a deep blue.

Ron stood rooted to his spot. He looked frantically at the ground as the vampire shifted her gaze towards him. He knew better than to make eye contact with her. He started to back towards the safety of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, let's get out of here now, surely Snape will forgive this...Hermione come on let's go! Hermione?"

He took a few steps towards her and the vampire hissed, her lips retreating over her teeth to reveal her dainty fangs.

He went back to where he originally stood and the vampire spoke for the first time.

"She has been careless child. She can no longer hear your words. She can only hear mine. Isn't that true pure girl?

Hermione agreed with her, her voice void of its usual life. She had looked the vampire in the eyes.

The vampire took a step towards him and he did the only thing he could do at that moment. He fled. He ran as fast as he could back to the castle. There was no him saving Hermione this time, he must get Dumbledore and dare he say it, Snape.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was a character, one that she could not love. However, life's tough. She had left Ron is his night dream and walked a couple paces away still looking for that blasted Anica, when a movement to her left caught her eye.

She scanned the body from legs, to torso and finally upon its face. She encountered the teeth with her eyes and gave a shriek, the movement causing her head to tilt back slightly, just enough to catch its gaze and she was lost.

She was aware that Ron was still there, but she could not hear him, could not move. Only the questions directed towards her she could hear and answer.

She saw the vampire move forward and bare her fangs and she felt that warm presence to her back slowly fading away. Ron was fleeing.

The vampire turned her full attention upon Hermione. She had a small smirk on her face as she treaded slowly towards Hermione.

Hermione did not like the look the vampire was giving her. Slowly in front of her, she saw the facial features begin to distort and morph into something that in no way resembled anything human. Her eyes began to change to a grey, almost white colour, her face becoming slightly wider and the fangs grew to the size of a baby lions. Hermione knew what was about to happen.

The vampire spoke again to Hermione, "You know what I am about to do don't you?"

"You are about to feed."

'Very good pure one, not only am I going to do that, but I am also going to turn you into a bloodsucker of the night as well. I have seen far too many sunless centuries and no longer wish to carry on. I have searched the world over to find someone as pure and strong as you and now it is time for me to leave this plain and go to where ever we vampires go."

Hermione's eyes widened at her words. She did not want to become a vampire. She had too much she wanted to do in life, but the vampire had not given her an option to talk, not even a choice in the matter.

The vampire loomed over Hermione by a good foot. She bent her oddly shaped, head over Hermione's and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before moving her mouth to Hermione's ear.

"I am going to start now. I am going to drain you of your precious blood and start the ritual. You will feel not pain young one."

All Hermione felt was a pinprick in her neck then extreme pleasantness. The vampire held her close, Hermione's blood flowing into her mouth and through her veins, giving her immense pleasure. Never had she tasted anything as pure as this blood.

Hermione could feel her life slipping away and slowly began to slump against the creature. The vampire sensing Hermione was near her end, tore herself away, not wanting to kill her in the heat of the moment.

'Your blood now flows trough my veins,

Your life is now my life.

You are weak before me now,

Soon you will be more powerful than

Any,of us around.

Drink from my wrist child, for you will crave

What I offer you for all eternity'

The vampire took one of her nails, sliced her wrist to the tendons, and held it over Hermione's starved mouth.

She began to suckle on the crimson fluid, cringing at the taste, but before long she was sucking with force, wanting every drop she could.

That is just what the vampire wanted. She did not wish to see the sunrise; she had chosen to be bled.

The vampire was lying next to Hermione on her side, wrist still fully on her mouth. She was dying, but did not care. All her blood was now flowing through this child's veins. She would turn out to be one of the strongest vampires in all eternity.

NOSUFUR-ATU-CHALLENGE by Dryade

RULES

1. Ron is being chicken and leaves Hermione alone in the Forbidden Forest at night where she is transformed into a vampire. (How and by whom is up to you as is the reason the two Gryffindors have been in the forest wink)

2. Severus helps Hermione deal with the change though she isn't too happy about his interfering.

3. If Severus is a vampire himself or not is up to you.

4. If Dumbledore knows about this or not is up to you.

5. Ron is constantly begging Hermione to transform him too and/or kill someone he doesn't like. Harry is desperately trying to avoid this.

6. Since vampires are quite hormone-driven from time to time, Hermione must have a hot tête-à-tête with a member of the staff other than Severus. (Don't let age or sex stereotypes push you too much.)

7. Neville, though oblivious of Hermione's change, constantly (at least twice) gets himself in situations where Hermione is close to killing him.

8. Must be HG/SS of course.

9. Can be any length and rating though, long stories are preferred. Have fun with it.


	2. The Mentors Arrive

Ron raced through the Forbidden Forest towards the castle, millions of thoughts running amuck in this head. One stood out more so than others.

Hermione Granger was dead, one of Harry's and his best friends for the past seven years.

Tears began to break over the rims of his eyes. He cursed himself for not being able to do something more for her. She was within a dash distance, but he knew what would have happened if he had tried any Gryffindor heroics. He too would be dead. This way, he might, might, be able to salvage her life.

Ron ran along the cusp of the lake as he emerged from the forest. Sweating, crying and with an ache in his side he carried on, abruptly turning to the right and sprinting the rest of the way to the castle. At a few yards away, the vast doors opened and out came Professor Snape.

Ron covered the rest of the distance before falling to his knees and coughing.

"Just where do you think you're going, running like that?"

"Please Professor-"

Ron coughed again and emptied his stomach at the foot of Snape's shoes.

"Mr. Weasley, I do not care to hear your nonsense. Now tell me at once where Miss Granger is or I will be most pleased to take house points."

Ron wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his tear-stained shirt and replied with the bravery of his house, "Fuck you."

"What was that? That will be one hundred points from Gryffindor and a month's worth of detentions with Filch. Tell me where Miss Granger is, or you just might be expelled."

Ron stood, headstrong, and looked into Snape's eyes.

"She is more than likely dead, sir. We were in the Forbidden Forest, alone and after hours, when a vampire approached us."

Ron's memories of the events came flooding back and he started to cry, "She's not normally this careless, but she didn't know, SHE DIDN'T KNOW! And now she's out there, with no one with her to hold her as she dies." Ron fell to the ground, burying his face behind his hands.

Professor Snape was taking in this information. A vampire had caught the brightest mind of Hogwarts with its eyes and bewitched the girl. All because of him...Him.

He pulled Ron up from his collapsed stage and dragged him through the castle to Dumbledore's office. Once inside, Snape had Ron tell the Headmaster what had happened.

The normal twinkle in the old man's eyes was gone. He knew, without a doubt, they had lost her.

"I shall summon Minerva, Severus, and we will go retrieve her body. We will send word to her parents tomorrow morning of the...tragedy. As for you Ron, tomorrow morning you will be allowed in to see Harry. It only seems appropriate for you to tell him,"

Ron's voice seemed small and on the verge of a breakdown, "I will, Headmaster. I'll be going back up to the dormitory now."

Ron got up as if he was pulled from the shoulders, staggered his way to the door, and left.

"Severus, I know it was a detention, but don't think that this will go over well with the Ministry. You know students are not allowed in there without supervision. Just what in the world were you thinking?"

"That I did not have to be out there with them if Miss Granger was there. She is, after all- was, after all-- the brightest mind of Hogwarts. She doesn't make mistakes, and now she's paying for one of my mistakes."

They gathered Minerva up and headed into the forest. Her hair was not in the usual tight bun, but flowed to the center of her back in a silvery wave.

'This can not be true. She can not be dead; it's not possible." Tears flowed down her aging skin.

Snape too felt the onset of tears prickling his eyes. He had admired the girl for her bravery in the final war, and it was because of him she would not be able to live her life and become some great informative mind in the wizarding world. He had never liked the girl, but she had his respect and in some way of his own, he would miss her.

He would not cry for one of his own house, let alone a Gryffindor.

They were coming to a small clearing deep within the Forbidden Forest. Snape could sense the death beyond this point, the smell of blood wafting in the air around them.

They stepped into the clearing and saw before them a dark haired creature of the night and Hermione Granger.

The vampire lay next to Hermione, skin no longer the beauty that seduced men and women alike. Her eyes held nothingness, not even the spark that vampires had.

Dumbledore stood next to the body. He pulled his cloak aside and, from the depths of it, pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword. Snape knew what Dumbledore was about to do and put himself between the old man and Minerva, to protect her from the blood splatter.

When it was over, Minerva went over to Hermione and knelt down next to her. Dumbledore went over and put an arm around the crying woman.

Snape stood back and took in Hermione's appearance. He thought for sure her hair was a ratty, bushy, dull brown mess, not a glossy mane with curls that seemed to be smoothed out into loose ringlets. Her skin seemed a bit paler, but being drunk to death would cause that, and her eyes were no longer the colour of whipped chocolate, they were the colour of the sea.

Snape's thoughts interrupted the inspection of Hermione's appearance to add in, "When did she open her eyes?"

Dumbledore and Minerva were standing a few feet away from Hermione's body. He looked over to see Albus holding Minerva in a tight embrace, soothing the woman as best he could.

"Excuse me Albus, but did you happen to take in Miss Granger's appearance?"

"Why?"

"She just seems a bit, different wouldn't you say? Her hair is tamer and well, her eyes are not brown."

"What are you talking about? Her eyes have been clo-"Dumbledore's attention was now on the young lady. Her eyes had opened and in the time it took Snape to comment and him to turn, Hermione had turned over and was clutching her stomach. A high scream escaped her lips.

"IT HURTS!"

Hermione was throwing up blood and what seemed to be pieces of flesh in great quantities.

In a flash Snape was by her, pulling her up and looking intently into her eyes. His hands were on the sides of her face and he tilted her head back slightly so he could see into her mouth. Sure enough, he saw what he was looking for; the length of her canines was a quarter inch longer than most.

Snape looked into Hermione's eyes and felt the tug of power that swam with her gaze. He was more experienced with vampires, more than anyone he knew. He could easily be caught in her power a few nights from now, but not yet. The full power would not come until she fed for the first time, and with the colouring of her eyes, she wanted to do just that.

Snape looked back at Minerva and Albus; they were looking on at the show with confusion written on their faces.

"Severus, please tell me differently from how I am thinking, she isn't a vampire is she?"

Snape looked down at the struggling witch in his grasp, keeping her held tight but away from his own body.

"I can't do that."

"What can we do to help her?"

"Either kill her or help her through this. Whatever we decide to do though, needs to be done fast."

Hermione had since stopped struggling, and knelt at Snape's feet, shuddering with tears.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can, sir."

"We know what happened, and we know what you need to do. Would you like to be on your own or would you like one of us to accompany you?"

"I don't think it would be wise to have someone with me. Being this close to Professor Snape right now, I'm struggling to not lash out at him and take him."

Snape gave wide eyes to the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor and released the newly risen vampire, stepping backwards out of her reach.

Hermione's voice came out as almost a purr, "Why are you backing away Professor? Are you that afraid that I will feed off of you?"

"You're tempted to."

Hermione snapped her head up and went on hands and knees, her eyes locking with Snape's, "And you're tempting me to with your smell, Professor."

Snape's eyes tore from hers; not even an hour into the gift and she was already becoming a seductress, her power already increasing even without the first feed.

"Albus, I think we should leave her be. She is capable on her own," said Snape, ignoring the know-it-all Granger girl currently stalking towards him.

"Hermione! As the head of your house, I demand you not to attack Professor Snape. We will leave you be and you can feed." Minerva shocked everyone at this point because she had not said two words since they arrived there.

"Oh, you're taking the fun out of it."

Hermione huffed and got back to her feet. Deep down within herself she knew this wasn't right, she seemed to have a different air about her. The real Hermione Granger would never have been this seductive.

"I'm sorry Professor; I don't know what's coming over me."

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, I happen to know what you're going through."

Hermione looked up with hope in her eyes. He couldn't possibly mean-

"No, Miss Granger, I do not suffer from vampirism, but I do know others that do, one of them very dear to me."

"You see, Miss Granger," spoke Dumbledore "The truth is that his mother and many family members have inherited it. It lies dormant within the bloodline and every so often an offspring with be afflicted with it."

Snape glared at Dumbledore; how dare he talk about his family as if he wasn't there. He was about to say something when Dumbledore cut in.

"Hermione it is all right. Right now, you need to feed before you attack one of us. Go out into the forest and do what needs to be done and then report to me. You have about three hours until sunrise, so you'd better hurry."

"Yes, Headmaster."


	3. First Hunt

Hermione walked off into the forest, the voices of Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore following her. She wasn't too sure if she liked being a vampire.

She could hear them talking about her and what they were going to do with her tonight. As for her sight, she had to discard the contacts she wore and shield her eyes from the full moon. The smell of the trees around her assaulted her, filling her lungs with clean, woodsy air; but it was what lay beneath all of that, the thing she most craved that caused her mind to go wild: blood.

"Headmaster, what are we to do about Miss Granger?" Severus spoke as lightly as he could, knowing it wouldn't do a damn bit of good.

"That is to be decided when she comes to my office tonight, which I want you there for, Severus. She will have to stay in the dark ward of the infirmary until we know if she is light sensitive. If she does, then you know what I will ask you to do."

"I do, Headmaster."

"What are we going to do about her studies?" McGonagall chimed in.

"Well, we're going to have to make sure she gets a decent amount of blood. From what you saw, she will not be able to eat solid food. I'm going to have to look into an old spell I know of to disguise the blood, because if it's let out that we have a student vampire among us, the school will most likely be shut down."

"Too true Albus. Hermione is going to have to keep up appearances."

"Now," drawled Snape, "what are we to do about Miss Granger's apparent rampant hormones? We can't let her go around the school shagging the lot of kids from all four houses can we?"

"Right you are, Severus. We're going to have to find something to sate her for the time being until she's out of school."

"I suppose you want me to address this as well?"

Dumbledore smiled, his cheeks a faint red, "Well, since you have the most expertise in that area, yes." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well, I believe it is about time for us to head back to the school; it won't do us good to sit here, and have our blood on the air while Miss Granger is out hunting, now would it?'

The three mentors headed back to the school, leaving Hermione out in the woods for her first hunt.

Hermione was starving and had a lifeless feeling to her. All around she smelled blood. Several times she followed the smell, but it let her to unicorns; she was not about to drink the blood of something so innocent.

Finally, after Merlin knows how long, she found something suitable. It would hurt someone dear to her, but time was running short.

A herd of hippogriffs were nearby.

There was a lone one a few yards away that she set her sights on. She approached it and did the customary bow. The hippogriff hesitated at first, but in turn bowed.

Hermione walked up to it calmly, and stroked the feathers on its neck, making a noise in the back of its throat. Hermione continued her caresses and started walking off into the forest, the hippogriff following.

At a decent yardage away, so the others would not see one of their own dying, Hermione made her move.

She ran her fingers through the feathers, searching for that sweet vein.

Finding it, she nuzzled the creature's neck, soothing it with her voice. She could feel her fangs elongating, and nicked herself a bit. The taste of the copper fluid sent her into a frenzy and she sank her teeth in, ripping at its throat.

The hippogriff beat its wings furiously, struggling to get free, but it was no use. Hermione had a death grip on it while she took its life.

The hippogriff's wings soon stopped beating and the blood began to cool; Hermione pulled away and the thing slumped to the ground.

Her conscience kicked in, _what had she done?_

Tears began spill down her cheeks and she wiped them away, but it did no good. Her hands, as well as her body, were covered in blood. She let out a shriek.

_I'm a monster._

Hermione, crying and bloody, ran back to the castle.

Hermione cautiously walked to the Headmaster's office. Inside Snape and Dumbledore sat. As she entered, they both looked towards her, Snape's face blank of emotion, Dumbledore's concerned.

"I take it from your appearance that you found something to sate your appetite?"

"You could say that."

"Something to sate her appetite? It looks like she held a ritual sacrifice and bathed in its blood," said Snape.

"Yeah, too bad it wasn't yours, Professor."

"All right, I believe we have more pressing matters to get on with; time is precious."

"Too true," said Hermione

"Miss Granger, I can only imagine what you are going through, but we're going to need your cooperation. For your safety, we are going to isolate you in the infirmary the rest of the night into tomorrow. We have to run a couple of experiments to test if you are going to be light sensitive and to see if you, well, are going to need something to subdue another type of appetite you might have."

"What other appetite?"

"What the Headmaster is trying to say Miss Granger, is that your hormones might run amok. From your little display earlier, I would say you're going to need to find someone you can trust to help with the sexual side effects of being a vampire."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Oh."

"Yes, Hermione. Also, if it turns out that you are light sensitive, Severus knows of a salve and eye drops you can help him brew to help with that. You will be attending classes as usual. You are going to try your hardest to go on as if nothing has changed. The less who know about this, the better. If the news of you being a vampire is let out, the consequences will be great, for you and the school. The staff will be notified; and tell only the closest and most trusted to you."

"I will, Headmaster. What am I to do about food? I can't very well get a live bird or cow served to me at meals."

"I am taking care of that, you needn't worry about that. If there are no more questions, I suggest Severus take you on down to the infirmary and get you settled in for the night."

"Thank you Headmaster, good night." Hermione stood and waited for Snape, who bid Albus good night.

Hermione and Severus walked to the infirmary is virtual silence. When they arrived, Severus led her to a quarantined room, where no light would be let in. She had a change of clothes already there, she discovered, as she took in the dimly lit room.

"I trust you can find your way around in here. You should get to bed as soon as you can; you're going to have a long and awkward day tomorrow."

"Why don't you come to bed with me, Severus?"

"Add finding a mate to shag senseless to the list of things to do."

"I want to 'do' you," said Hermione, the air about her completely changed from moments ago.

"Good night, Miss Granger."

"I can smell your fear, Severus. It rolls off my tongue and only makes me desire you more."

"You will refer to me as Professor, not my given name!"

Before she could get another word out, Snape swept from the room, leaving a frustrated Hermione to change and sleep for the remainder of the night.


	4. Dreams and Relief

Severus left the room, not too shocked by what Hermione had said, but the way his body reacted.

His name rolling off her tongue sent a shiver down his spine, which caused his balls to tighten a bit. He was lucky he kept from making eye contact with her, because he knew he would be in there right now shagging the head girl senseless if he had.

This brought his train of thought to something else. Just how had she gotten to be so powerful in such a short amount of time? He knew she was the brightest and most powerful witch in her time, but just how powerful had the vampire been that made her?

He turned down a passageway and came to a painting that depicted a fearsome hurricane over an ocean; a small boat was being thrashed around by the waves.

"Sorrow's wrath," he spoke, and a lightning bolt shot out from the cloud, striking the ship and sending it to a watery grave.

Severus entered his private chambers and began to disrobe. He changed into his long, black cotton or silk pants and poured himself a glass of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey, which promised to get the drinker sloshed in only a few shots.

He sat in his worn chair, gazing into the fire, getting lost in his thoughts.

His name sounded so right rolling off her tongue, sending jolts throughout his body. How he wanted to look her in the eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling of her around him; gripping his cock in her warmth, feeling her pulse around him, his tongue swirling around her rosy nipples, biting them and hearing her moan.

He began thrusting into her; her face held a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She threw her head back and laughed. The laugh for some reason unnerved him, and it was then that he realized what was happening.

He bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth, teeth clanking together. He drew his mouth away and whispered sharply in her ear, "Stay the hell out of mind!"

He shook himself from the dream and saw that he had gripped his now hard dick and a small wet patch was evident on his trousers.

He pushed himself up to the edge of his chair and rested his elbows on his knees, thinking of Dumbledore in a string bikini.

He hadn't needed to use i Occlumency /i since Voldemort and his other followers were all dead or insane, but now he would have to with Miss Granger.

He sat there thinking a bit longer, staring into the fire that was growing dim. He sat up straight; rotating is neck and shoulders to get the kinks out. Standing, he had to brace himself on his chair; the firewhiskey had done its job. A few swear words and stumbling, he entered his room, extinguishing the lone candle on his nightstand, and fell face first into a dream filled sleep.

Hermione had been focusing on Severus since he left the hospital wing. She wanted him, yes, but she knew it wasn't right; she would have to find someone else to set her sights on.

She began thinking about him though, and what she wanted him to do to her, when she felt something give way and she slipped in. Just like before, she let her mind go, in hopes that a certain someone would see her thoughts.

"I want you Severus. I want to feel that serpent-like tongue running down my body, caressing my breasts and sliding lower."

Severus complied with her wishes, tonguing her nipples to hard peaks, rolling them between his teeth. His cock strained in his pants as she cradled him between her legs. She brought her feet up to his hips. With her toes, she hooked the waistband of his pants, and pushed them down his legs. Severus didn't wait and he plunged into her quivering heat, pumping furiously, wanting desperately to reach that pleasure high.

Severus was close to the high and he pulled away from Hermione's neck. He made eye contact with her and the smile she wore reached to her eyes. She let out a soft giggle which turned into a devilish laugh. Severus ceased his movements and looked down at her, his expression now changed to one of anger. He pulled out and drove home one more time before latching on her neck and biting, "Stay the hell out of my mind!"

Hermione felt herself being thrown into what felt like a brick wall. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was lying on her bed, a sheen of sweat on her naked body, her clothes strewn about the room.

Her breath was shallow and she could tell by the heat between her legs and the pulsing deep within her womb that she was aroused. She closed her legs, but that did nothing but brush her clit, making her whimper. Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to sleep like this; she reached down and brushed her clit gently, sending pleasure waves through her body. Her other hand reached up to caress her breast and a few strokes later, she felt her inner muscles contract as she tried to muffle her sounds of ecstasy.

Tired and sensing the coming morning, she pulled on her nightclothes and crawled under the covers for the remaining night.

)o( )o( )o()o( )o( )o()o( )o( )o()o( )o( )o( )o( )o( )o()o( )o( )o()o( )o( )o()o( )o( )o()o( )o(

Ron entered the common room to see Harry sitting in one of the red velvet, over-stuffed chairs. Harry, seeing his friend's state, jumped up and hurried over to Ron. The red head lifted his blurry, tear-filled eyes to Harry's concerned green ones.

"Oh, don't tell me Snape caught you trying to get into Hermione's knickers in the forest, Ron," said Harry, not wanting to hear any bad news.

"It's much worse than that, Harry."

The images of Hermione once again came back, and the unshed tears finally fell over the brims. Ron sniffled, trying hard to not cry, hoping they found her in time. "Hermione and I were in the Forbidden Forest, trying to find an herb for Snape, wh-," Ron swallowed a cry, "when there was a noise a-and, oh gods Harry! She's so bright and she didn't see her coming!"

Ron collapsed to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Ron, what happened?" said Harry, joining Ron on the floor.

"OH GOD HERMIONE! I SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!"

"Ron, what happened?"

"Sh-she was caught in the gaze of a vampire," whispered Ron.

From his screaming, the whole of Gryffindor was now awake and a few of the older boys had come to see what was up. He knew, if Hermione did make it through, this would be a very precious secret.

Harry clasped a hand over his mouth as his tears spilled down his cheeks.

"You can't be serious."

"I am," said Ron, his grief turning into anger, "and it's all because of him."

"Hey mates, what's going on? It's three in the morning and we have Hogsmeade tomorrow," this came from Seamus.

"Oh umm, it's just Ron, he, uh is just, we were talking about Hermione and how she turned him down and he's a little shaken. Why don't you all go back to bed, there won't be anymore outbursts this evening," nervously replied Harry, hoping they wouldn't see past it.

The few who had ventured out of the dorm rooms all turned and went back to their rooms. The flames of the common room flared green and their head of house stuck her head through.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, will you please step through here?"

They did as asked, got up and stepped through. Professor McGonagall already had some tea made for the two boys. They had both quieted, but tears still fell freely.

She gave a small, sad smile, "Don't act like you've lost your best friend."

Both boys stiffened in response, looking to one another in shock.

"Do you mean-"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger is in the infirmary right now. We found her, but not before the change occurred."

"What do you mean change?" piped up Harry.

"Miss Granger has been brought over, shall we say; have no fear, she is fine, and she will be back to her studies on Monday. The Headmaster and Professor Snape are working out the kinks in Hermione's life right now, so things can go on as if nothing life changing has happened."

Ron had a sudden outburst of anger, "Professor McGonagall, you can't mean Snape is lending a i helping /i hand in matters? He is, after all, the one who did this to her!"

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you this is an accident. Professor Snape will be helping Miss Granger with this problem. He, after all, is experienced in the area."

"I knew it!" said Harry. "I always knew he was a vampire. But, how is it, he has a job being what he is twenty four seven, and Remus gets thrown out faster than you can say bludger for being something once a month?"

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape is not a vampire; I merely said he has a lot of experience in the area. All of this was an accident and Professor Snape does indeed feel guilty for what has happened to her. He will be brewing drops and salves for her, if need be, until she can brew them on her own; she will be assisting him on this."

"What drops and salves?"

"Tomorrow we will be running a series of experiments. We will test to see if she is sensitive to light, that's where the salves and drops come in, to protect her from the rays of light, kind of like a mirror on the skin so she can still attend Quidditch and Hogsmeade. Speaking of Hogsmeade, I believe it is time for you two to turn in for the remainder of the night. Merlin only knows that Miss Granger is going to need your support tomorrow."

Ron and Harry got up and walked over to the fireplace, followed by Professor McGonagall

"Good night, Professor," said Harry. "See you in the morning."

Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, "Gryffindor Common Room," and both stepped in. "Good night," Ron said at the last moment before they went whizzing away.

They landed in a heap of limbs, Harry still not used to traveling by floo.

"Well Ron, at least we still have our third."

"Yeah, it is a bloody relief, but it pisses me off that Snape almost put an end to it."

"Yeah. Well look on the bright side, we can buy Hermione the blood suckers from Honeydukes now!"

The boys, laughing quietly, ascended the stairs to their dormitory for the rest of the evening.


	5. Of Blood Bags and Nurses

A/N: Hello all! This story has seen a hiatus of 5 years. That is a wickedly long time. I hope that some of the old readers will return, but with time, hopefully it picks up new readers as well. I hope you all enjoy the story! And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

!!!WARNING!!! Contains mild femslash in this chapter!

)()( )()( )()(

The following, Saturday, was Hogsmeade. Needless to say Harry, Ron, the Head of Gryffindor and Slytherin were exhausted. Severus volunteered to stay behind and prepare the salves and drops that Hermione may need and to notify the rest of the teaching staff of Hermione's new predicament. Unfortunately he had to restart twice on the salve because of his lack of sleep, but it seemed that every time he tried to get a wink of sleep, Hermione was always there, waiting on the surface to invade his mind with smutty thoughts.

At around noon he decided it was time to go to the infirmary and begin the tests on Hermione, to test for light sensitivity. It was just about as easy as it sounded. However Severus would need to put a light filtering shield on all the windows before exposing her to the elements.

Vampires, contrary to popular fiction, did not necessarily burst into flames when exposed to sunlight. They simply got these nasty, large, puss filled boils along the body parts exposed to the sun; that was what the salve was to protect against, so she would not have to continuously cast charms and give away her secret. As for the eye drops, no boils formed on the eyes, but temporary blindness could occur, leading to more permanent damage. They acted sort of like sunglasses without having to wear shades.

Upon entering the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey was there, bustling with paperwork.

"Oh, Severus what a surprise to see you; good thing through, I am running a bit low on contraceptive potions, could you please be a dear and bring me some more?"

"Of Course Poppy, but I am afraid there is a bit more of a pressing matter. You see, Hermione Granger was attacked last night out in the Forbidden Forest by a vampire. I have her in one of the dark rooms and I am here to administer the light sensitivity tests. "

Poppy's hands went up to her mouth as she gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Are you saying that she has made the change into a vampire?"

Severus looked grim, but nodded his head in reply. "We're going to try everything we can to get her through the rest of the year as normally as possible. But yes, she is a vampire."

The tears were now rolling down Poppy's face. "The poor child, is there anything I can do to help right now?"

"Yes," Severus replied, "if you could please grab me a blood bag and meet me in room three, that would be great. I think she will need to feed and I am going to be casting a light filtering charm, so it's going to get a bit dark."

"Okay, I will meet you there in five minutes." Poppy turned and started towards the back of the room, no doubt getting some blood.

Severus turned and walked down the small corridor. Knocking on room three, there was no answer, he poked his head in and pulled out his wand, both to defend and to cast a Lumos charm.

Hermione lay on her stomach, her now silky hair in disarray strewn about her pillow. Her face was turned toward him, eyes thankfully closed. The bedding was pooled around her legs and her clothing did little to hide her body. She was wearing a soft pastel striped tank top with shorts, in varying colours of green, blue, purple and pink. The strap on her left shoulder was halfway down her arm and her shorts were practically a thong.

Severus turned away, growing hard yet again at the sight of her. Even in her sleep she was a seductress. Without further adieu he tried to wake her.

"Miss Granger, wake up."

Nothing.

"Miss Granger, can you please wake up?"

Yet again, nothing.

Her walked over to her this time and shook her, "Miss Granger, wake up. It's time for the tests."

This time, it woke her and she was not prepared for it. She was up and out of the bed, right hand around Severus' neck and up against the wall; all this in fewer than two seconds.

Hermione recognized who it was and loosened her grip ever so slightly.

"Severus, how good it is to see you. Are you here to be my meal for the day? Perhaps a shag?"

Hermione had pressed herself against him and being so close to her, his body was reacting. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.

"Mmm, perhaps you do want a shag. I can feel you, you know. I can feel the heat of your cock on my stomach," she exaggerated this by pressing more fully into him and swayed a bit, ripping a groan from the man, "yes, you want to fuck me. All you have to do is open your eyes and you can have me. Don't you want me, Severus? Don't you want to feel my tight pussy wrapped around your cock? How about this for fun, I'm a virgin. You can shove your way deep inside me. Bury yourself to the hilt. Come inside me."

Severus was breathing very raggedly now. Not only was she saying this, she was also placing the images inside his head. _Gods, where was that retched nurse?_

Whatever deity was up there, heard his prayer. Just then he heard the door open and a gasp come from Poppy and Hermione hissed. Hermione let the hand drop from his neck and he turned his head towards the door, slowly opening his eyes. Poppy stood in the door way, eyes glazed over mouth in an 'o' and blood bag forgotten on the ground.

_Shit._

"Miss Granger, you must stop this at once. You can't bespell anyone while here. They would for sure find out and you will be expelled and possibly killed for your actions."

Hermione stood frozen, still looking at the nurse. "But I want her. Not like I want you. I can smell her. I want to sink my teeth into her and drain her like the hippogriff. Perhaps she'll give me what I want as well for my body. I had to fuck myself last night to get any sleep. I don't want to have to pleasure myself again. Not ever. "Will you come here Poppy?"

The old woman walked forward, face devoid off all emotion. "What is it that you want Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger, stop this at once."

"Why? As if you could stop me. Take off your uniform and kneel before me." She did as told.

"Miss Granger, stop now or I will be forced to hex you!"

"Touch yourself Poppy. Cup yours breasts."

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

There was no effect.

"Touch me Poppy. Put your fingers inside me."

Poppy ran her fingers up the younger witch's legs, and they disappeared up the hem of her shorts. Hermione's head titled back slightly and moaned.

Severus broke out of the sight before him and reached out, wrapping his arms around Hermione, "Hermione, please back away from her."

Hermione quivered in his arms, Poppy clearly doing what she was asked to do. Severus picked Hermione up and deposited her onto the bed. But before he could pull away and shove the old woman from the room, Hermione used her strength and slammed him on to the bed.

"Poppy, if you can hear me, get out, get the Headmaster, quickly."

"Yes, Poppy, go get the Headmaster. Tell him what a naughty boy Severus has been."

Hermione kept her attention on Severus, whose eyes were shut tight. She did not see Pomfrey leave at her command.

She continued to straddle Severus, grinding herself on Severus, eliciting moans from both of them.

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to fuck me, fuck me with your fingers, or are you going to feed me?"

)()( )()( )()(

A/N: There is chapter 5 to my tale. I hope is follows in line with the rest, but after 5 years, writing styles do tend to change. Reviews are most appreciated. I will be working on chapter 6 this week to hopefully post again Sunday. Any ideas for the story, please feel free to let me know. Have a good week!


	6. Once, Twice, Three Times

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. As promised, here is Chapter 6. Be sure to get all your friends to read and review. That's what gets me to right. I also have outlines through Chapter8. Enjoy!

)()( )()( )()(

Madame Pomfrey walked through the corridors with nothing but her knickers on. Very few students were out, thankfully. But regardless, even if there were, she would not have cared. She was under Hermione Granger's spell and was on a mission to find Headmaster Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Hermione pressed herself to Severus, grinding on his cock like a bitch in heat.

"Come on Severus, you want me, I can feel it. Just give in to me, please. I am begging you, take this retched virginity from me."

Severus let out a moan, "This is highly inappropriate Miss Granger. Get off of me this instant; no doubt the Headmaster is on his way here right now."

"Now, why would you say that?"

"Because, you ordered Madame Pomfrey to got to the Headmaster, I may be unable to see, but I can hear."

Hermione turned her head towards the door. Sure enough it was closed and Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen.

"Rats, we better make this quick then." Hermione leaned close to Severus' mouth, "Kiss me."

Severus' mouth opened in a shock, "Absolutely not!"

And Hermione bit him on the lip…

)()( )()( )()(

Madame Pomfrey ascended the steps to the Headmaster's Office. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, she made her way to his office doors and without so much as a knock she entered.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his half moon shaped glasses perched on his nose while examining some papers and popping sweets into his mouth. He raised his head when he heard the door open.

"Poppy ho-" he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing her attire. He looked upon her face for the first time; her eyes were glassed over, "where are your clothes?" he finished.

"Miss Granger is in the infirmary Headmaster, she wishes for you to come down and see what a naughty boy Severus has been."

"RENNERVATE!" Dumbledore shouted towards Madame Pomfrey with a flick of his wand.

Poppy took in a staggering breath and her body rounded at the shoulders. She looked up and blinked several times, washing away the fog. Her head slumped further and gasped, pulling her arms around her, trying to cover herself.

"Why am I naked?!"

Dumbledore summoned a robe and gestured for her to sit at the desk.

"It would seem you betrayed the number on rule of encountering a vampire; never look them in the eyes."

She gasped, "SEVERUS!"

The Headmaster, with a quickness no one would suspect at his age, left the room.

)()( )()( )()(

Hermione stayed sucking on his lip for a few seconds, reveling in his taste of human blood. _So much better than hippogriff blood._

Severus on the other hand had a shot of pure lust race through him as her fangs pierced his bottom lip. But startled as he heard a thought that was not his own enter his head. As she continued to suck he thought to himself, _I would do anything she asked of me right now. I would take her right here._

Hermione's eyes grew large and she pulled back slightly, her lips still brushing his as she spoke, "What did you just say?"

Severus played it cool, "Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled wickedly as him, her teeth a light pink colour from his blood, "I do believe you just said you'd fuck me."

"I most certainly did not." His cheeks coloured a bit, a faint sweat broke out on his brow.

"Okay so you said you would take me right here, close enough. That's all the invitation I need." She bit his lip again and ground herself on him. She raised up on her knees a bit and worked a hand to his groin and stroked it…

Once…

Twice…

Severus inhaled sharply. He held his breathe.

Hermione worked the zipper down, his erection popping through the opening.

Three times is all it took; with the combination of Hermione biting him and releasing his cock from its constraints and stroking…

He came.

Hermione's eyes flashed opened; his eyes were closed tight still and his face was red and sweaty, breathing ragged.

"Did you just come?" It was stupid of her to ask, she could feel the cooling liquid on her hand and not to mention one of the pearly white streams was up by the collar of his robes.

Just then the door to the room opened.

"INCARCEROUS!" Dumbledore shouted.

)()( )()( )()(

A/N: It's the evil cliffy. You know what you need to do to get more. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Testing and First Donor

A/N: Remember to feed your author by reviewing. I have tons of followers and people on author alert, but not as many reviews/ people reading. Come on, it take 2 minutes or less depending on internet connection.

Thank you, however, to those who have reviewed. It means a lot ^_^

Also: I don't own shit. I don't make any moolah.

#*#*#*#*#

Ropes shot out of the Headmaster's wand, binding Hermione and knocking her off the bed with a sickening slap to the cool floor of the infirmary. She let out a large scream when another spell was cast and she had a blind fold securely over her eyes.

Severus remained on the bed. His dick still displayed for the world, though shrinking with every second he lay spent. His eyes were still shut tight and breathing heavily.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Granger?!"

Hermione, who had since recovered was now standing, turned toward the sound of her Headmaster's voice, "He agreed to have sex with me, to satiate my hunger, sir, I was only happily obliging him."

"Severus, is this true?"

Severus, eyes still closed replied: "Yes, but it's not what it seems. You se-"

"Why don't you right yourself Severus, and face me. She has been blindfolded."

Opening his eyes for the first time in several minutes he looked towards the door where Albus' frame was still in the doorway, then towards Hermione. He cast a quick _scrougify _on himself and tucked himself back into his pants with a zip. With a nod from the Headmaster, he continued.

"You see, I pried her away from Madame Pomfrey. She had been bespelled and Hermione had asked her to…asked her to perform, a uh-"

"What he is trying to say," Hermione piped in, "is that she was fingering me."

"She overpowered me and we ended on the bed. She bit me and I believe we engaged in a little bit of telepathy. Her bite was highly erotic and my brain responded to it. She asked me what I wanted to do and she heard my thoughts. I did not have the chance to respond differently before she started to…" He left it as a 'you saw what happened'.

"Until I started to give him a wank job and he came like a second year touching a boob."

"Miss Granger! Not another word from your mouth! Your actions are worthy of being expelled, please do not make it so." Spoke the outraged Headmaster. "While your actions will not go unpunished, there are more pressing matters to be dealt with at this moment in time. I take it from the looks of it, you have not administered the tests, Severus?"

"No, I have not."

"Hermione, I am going to unbind you now. Do not look any of us in the eyes. We're going to be exposing you to sunlight and gauge for any reactions that may occur and see if you will need any assistance with the light. Is this clear?"

Hermione was looking at the ground and taking in the information. At the mention of her possible expulsion from school, something inside of her, part of the old Hermione, clicked into place. She was in her last year, already an adult in the wizarding world, but everything she was, was riding on her schooling. Just because she was a hormonal, hungry newly turned vampire, would not change that.

"Yes, Headmaster." And she was free of the bonds.

The Headmaster clapped his hands together and with a small smile walked from the room, Severus and Hermione in tow.

#*#*#*#*#

Down the hall from the room where Hermione had been was another small room, one that held some plants and vials.

"This room is where Madame Pomfrey keeps the plants and such she may need at a moments notice. I am going to start lowering the charm, if at any moment, your skin starts to tingle, burn, or blister in anyway say as such and I will put it back in place. If it doesn't keep where you are, we need to also check your eyes."

Albus started to lower the charm and almost immediately her arm went in front of her eyes.

"Should we stop?" Severus asked.

"No, no, it's not that. My eyes are killing me though." Hermione said lowering her eyes to the ground, still covering them with her arm.

"Severus, give her the eye drops.''

Severus walked over to Hermione, hesitant. "Have you ever used eye drops before?"

"No."

"Okay, well I will put them in now, but we'll have to do a quick tutorial afterwards. When I tell you to, roll your eyes up towards your brow and keep the lids open as far as you can."

Hermione did as instructed and Severus administered the eye drop without any incident.

Almost immediately, Hermione could tell the difference in the room.

"Okay, keep decreasing the charm."

Little by little the charm decreased until nothing remained. Hermione blinked and looked at her arms. No burning sensation or boils. She turned towards the Headmaster, her eyes on the ground however, "My skin feels fine. My eyes hurt before the drops, but they're fine."

"Excellent! This is most wonderful. Severus will be teaching you how to brew the drops over the next few weeks. Some more things we're going to have to do, is come up with a reason as to why you're here and not in Hogsmeade, how to conceal your blood. We're also going to have to go over what you can and cannot do and whom you can and cannot do. For the last part we're going to have to wait until Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are back for the day."

"What of the telepathy, sir?" Hermione asked, curious as to this new ability.

"We're going to have to find out if it's only while you feed, or if it is just something that is happening naturally."

"She has also shown some rather intriguing ability to enter my dreams, Headmaster. What about that?"

Albus looked over to Hermione and took her in; shocked that she had become so powerful in such a short period of time.

"Tell me, Hermione, have you fed today?"

"I have not, unless you could the hippogriff earlier this morning of the small bite of Professor Snape."

"Remarkable."

"Sir, am I going to only be allowed to feed from blood bags or animals?"

"No, Hermione. Those are only a temporary measure for now, until we can work out a donor list and schedule. Your two friends no doubt may be of some assistance to us, but you're also going to have to adult donors as well, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape."

At the mention of his name, Severus was about to rage an all out war on the Headmaster, but I glance from the older man silenced the younger one. There would be no wiggle room.

"As a matter of fact, since you have not fed, perhaps you should do so now and let me monitor the situation. Severus, if you will." He indicated a spot in front on Hermione.

With a glare towards the old man, Severus stepped to where indicated. Hermione took small step too.

"Where would you like to take the blood from Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"I think the neck please. Could we maybe sit though?"

Severus looked back at Albus and he gave a small nod.

They walked over to the bed and sat down, under the scrutiny of the Headmaster.

"Can you kneel back on her feet and I'll get on my knees so I can access your neck better?"

Without a word he did what the young vampire asked. He saw Hermione's eyes go to the pulse on his neck and her fangs elongated.

"How do I know when to stop?"

"You'll know when to stop so that you won't kill me. Instinct."

"Okay." Hermione began her decent towards his neck. She could hear his heartbeat as it gave a flitter, the pulse quicken and his breath stopped right as she pierced his neck with her fangs.

They both moaned; Hermione in pleasure of the taste of human blood; Severus in pleasure.

Unconsciously, Severus' arms went around her to support her body.

_Tastes so good._

_Just hurry up, this is embarrassing as it is._

_What's the matter Severus?_

_You know what the bloody hell is the matter?_

_Wanting me again so soon?_

_I have no comment for that._

_Just imagine, you can have me whenever you want, however you want._

_I cannot._

_Why, what's stopping you?_

_You are a student, that's why?_

_Is that the only thing stopping you?_

…

_We can still fuck in your dreams._

…_We can't._

_I can give you a good wanking._

_Don't you dare._

_I will have you one way or another, Severus, before I leave this school. If you are the reason I leave, it will be well worth it._

With that she severed the connection by pulling away and wiping the remnants of the blood off her lips.

#*#*#*#*#

A/N: There is another chapter for my readers. What's in store next?


	8. Neville's Mistake

A/N: Sorry for the delay for this chapter. My Ethernet cable went to the crapper and it's harder than hell to get the internet away from my husband. But, without further delay, I present to you Chapter 8.

~o0o~

About 17:35, right before dinner Severus, Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all adjourned to the Headmaster's office. On the way there Ron had given Hermione a Blood Pop and she was happily sucking away, but not before hitting Ron over the head while laughing.

Upon entering however, things took on a more serious air.

"As you all know," Dumbledore started, "Hermione has been turned into a vampire. We have administered some tests and the only thing she suffers from is light sensitivity to her eyes. Furthermore, the most important thing we have to discuss here today is going to be Miss Granger's diet and other needs.

Firstly, Miss Granger's diet now consists of blood. While she can still eat and drink regularly, she does not get the nutrients her body now needs. She will have two adult donors, Professors Snape and Lupin. It will also be helpful if you three," Dumbledore indicated to Ron, Harry and Ginny, "could help with her feedings as well. Professor Snape will be making Blood Replenishing lotions to help with the frequent feedings, but I think it wise that the five of you take turns. Now, Severus has already done it today, so perhaps after dinner and before bed, one of you three could help her with tonight.

Secondly, Miss Granger appears to have a rather, _exceptional_ appetite for intimate situations, I am hoping that you, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley would be of service to her."

Harry blushed and looked away towards Ginny. Though the two of them were not dating there was still an air of tension between the two of them. Ginny turned towards Hermione and gave a shrug. Harry turned back to the Headmaster and gave a nod.

Ron on the other hand was nodding his head enthusiastically, a broad grin stretched across his face.

"Well, then I guess that's settled. Hermione, after your Defense class tomorrow with Lupin, you will be feeding from him. Are there any further questions?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Go on then and get ready for dinner. Miss Granger if you could please stay behind, there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you."

Watching her friends go she turned in her seat to once again face the Headmaster.

"Hermione, can you look me in the eyes for a second?"

"I don't think that is wise Headmaster." This from Severus.

"I want to test a theory."

Hermione did as told and looked the older man in the eyes.

Nothing.

"Now, look at Professor Snape."

Her heart pumped hard twice and she held her breath, her mind reeling as to how much she wanted him.

Severus fell under her spell.

She smiled at him and stood up. He started to walk closer to her.

"Hermione look away from him this instant!"

She did, casting her eyes down.

"RENNERVATE!" Dumbledore unbound Severus from the gaze, which he shook off.

"Look at me Miss Granger and think about lust."

Puzzled Hermione did, once again, as asked. She met the older man's blue twinkling eyes and she gasped at the connection.

While he could definitely feel the pull, he was too old to get pulled under.

"Now, think about a puppy."

Her mind immediately shifted from lusty thoughts to those of a puppy. The pull lessened and then was gone.

"While thinking of a puppy, look at Professor Snape."

She did.

And he felt nothing.

"That's settled. Miss Granger, you need to learn to control your thoughts. The powers of deduction seem to say that if you make eye contact with someone and are in an aroused state or thinking of sex, you will obviously compel them to do as much. You're our most head strong girl, you need to be able to look people in the eyes or people will start to talk. I know you're not perfect and I don't expect you to get it right off the bat, but soon you will need to separate sex from your every day world so you can get by without compelling people. If you catch someone with your gaze and they do what you want, you do know what Unforgivable you could be punished for."

Hermione nodded. "I do, sir."

"Very well, then. Carry on to dinner and don't forget what we talked about."

"Good night, sir."

She got up and left the office.

~o0o~

Hermione arrived five minutes after dinner started. She could smell that they were having steak, potatoes and vegetables. She got to her group of friends and sat between Ron and Harry. Grabbing a T-bone steak, she got to eating.

Unfortunately, two bites into it were all she got.

"Oh, bugger me."

Hermione's nostrils flared and her head snapped towards Neville.

He held his finger in front of his face as the blood dripped down his hand.

Hermione's fangs elongated.

Severus Snape pulled her from her seat, along with Harry and Ron and hustled her out of the Great Hall.

Once out side Severus thrust Hermione at the two boys. "Get her up into her room immediately and one of you feed her, now!"

Without hesitation Harry and Ron ushered their bestfriend up to the Common Room.

~o0o~

Meanwhile inside the Great Hall, Dumbledore saw everything that happened. A quiet whisper soon began to fill the Great Hall.

Standing up, he thought quickly on his feet. "Everyone, may I have your attention please. Last night while serving detention, Miss Granger happened to stumble upon an herb that she had an adverse affect to. She appears to be fine one moment, the next moment she goes into fits of uncontrollable vomiting. As Professor Snape was the one to give the detention, he has taken full responsibility of the situation. Are there any questions?"

The Great Hall had quieted during his speech and no one spoke. "Well then, continue on with dinner and do have the raspberry tart, it is the most wonderful." Sitting down he resumed eating.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand was not buying it.

~o0o~

The Trio arrived safely inside the Common Room; Hermione fought the whole way there trying to get back to Neville.

"Wow 'Mione, it's taking everything I can to keep you from running." Spoke Ron. "It was must be really awesome being a vampire. I mean yeah, you've been one for less than a day, but maybe you can-

"Do _not _finish that sentence Ronald."

"Turn me into a vampire."

Mustering up all her strength she broke free from the two boys and ran up the stairs, the boys watched her as she was a literal blur on the way up. She turned the corner and her door slammed.

"Way to be a prat, Ron."

"What? It's bloody amazing her strength."

"Uh huh, listen mate; I'm almost positive if you go up there right now, she'll kill you. I'll take this feeding and you can take tomorrow morning."

"Go on then, just try not to, you know, with her. Save that part for me."

Harry ascended the stairs and came to Hermione's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. "'Mione, its Harry, I know that you probably don't want to see us right now, but you probably should eat."

Harry heard a whisper and the door opened a crack. He took it as an invitation.

Hermione was sitting on her bed, Indian style, with her back towards the door. Harry could tell she was crying. He climbed on too, careful not to disturb her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I've turned into a monster, Harry. And I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me, that I am not, but I am. If Professor Snape had not somehow known what I was about to do, Neville would be dead right now."

Harry did not know how to respond to that, so he did the only thing he could do and wrapped an arm around her. He felt her stiffen and then she relaxed into him. Taking it as a good sign he maneuvered them so they were lying on the bed, Hermione nestled into Harry.

Harry did not know how much time had lapsed, but he felt himself nodding off; his breathing was becoming shallower.

"I have only fed from a hippogriff and Professor Snape. This may be too much for you but I think I need to tell you this Harry, as it may affect things. You see, for a short time now I have sort of come to a realization about Professor Snape. I am not claiming to love him or anything of the sort, but I admire him a great deal. It seems that since changing, my body has responded differently to him. When I want to feed or I look at him all I want is sex. Now, I don't know if when I start to feed from you if that's what's going to happen, but I need to know Harry, are you ok with this? If things get a little too heavy once I start to feed?"

That woke Harry up. "So, you're pretty much saying you fancy Snape?"

Hermione smiled. "Is that the only thing you got out of that?"

"Well no, but it was a major pat of it. But in answer to your question, I think it may be a little awkward, but I can handle it. I defeated Voldemort, helping a friend in need will be easy."

"Right. Would you maybe like to start out with something, just so we know how I respond to you before the feeding?" Spoke Hermione, rising up on an elbow to look her bestfriend in the face.

Harry swallowed. "You mean, like a kiss?"

Hermione nodded. "I think a kiss is a perfect place to start."

"Okay."

They met each other's eyes and waited for the other to make a move.

Neither of them did.

Hermione decided to be the gutsy one and leaned in, tilting her head to the left. Harry followed suit.

Their lips met.

There were no sparks, but there was a hunger.

Lips met lips chastely, sliding and caressing. Harry's hand wound its way through Hermione's hair and pulled her further on to him as the kiss deepened.

Hermione straddled Harry's hips, his arousal jutting up into her rear. She pulled him up and continued to kiss him with earnest.

She began to rock herself on him, stimulating her clit and moaned into his mouth.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without feeding. Where do you want me to feed from?" Hermione said, pulling away from his mouth.

"Neck."

"And I don't think the sex is just with Severus. I need to feel more, give me more Harry."

Harry was too far gone. Clearly not under her spell, her kisses, while not sparking unrequited love, was clearly doing something to him. He rolled her off of him and undid his pants, pushing them to her knees along with his boxers. Unable to help himself he groped his dick and began to stroke.

Hermione divested herself of her underwear and sat on the edge of her bed, legs spread; her skirt covered her nether regions.

Harry stepped up to her and kissed her again, her hand delving into his hair and massaged.

Shakily his hand made its way up her thigh to her curls between her legs; he stroked tentatively and elicited a moan from her. Stepping closer, his dick bobbed upwards as it scooted along the edge of the bed and disappeared under her skirt.

The kissing stopped and they looked at one another.

"This is my first time." Harry confessed turning red.

"Mine too."

Harry kissed her again and they scooted back up onto the bed. Reaching between them Harry grabbed himself and with a millennia's worth of instinct guided it to her opening. Her outer lips spread for his dick and he pressed forward.

~o0o~

A/N: I know, you hate me, but the chapter was getting too long and I had to break it up.

My theory with the whole compelling thing is this.

Hermione can meet Harry's gaze without an affect because he is willing and her thoughts aren't necessarily directed towards sex or lust at that moment. She can meet people's gazes if she is not thinking about sex.

With Severus on the other hand, he is not willing to do such things, therefore making him more vulnerable to being compelled if she meets his gaze, especially since when she looks at him base instincts are sexual.

Get it? I sure hope so.


	9. BiRevelations

A/N: I know, please don't be hating! Real life has come into play dramatically over the past few months. I had my birthday, then Thanksgiving, followed by Christmas. Not to mention over the Christmas holiday my father in law went into the hospital. So over all, VERY busy. I'll shut up now and present to you, Chapter 9!

WARNING! There is a small instance of fem!slash in this chapter. It may become more prominent as the series progresses.

~o0o~

Pressing forward Harry's penis breached Hermione's entrance. Dumbfounded they both looked down at their soon to be joined bodies and took in the scene. Harry's penis was one quarter of the way in hitting against Hermione's hymen, it was a deep red and exceptionally vieny from Hermione's perpsective. His penis was still a good six inches outiside her body and the base was full of curling black hair. Looking back up, Harry kissed Hermione and continued his trek forward.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from Harry. "Pull out and just rub it against me."

Harry gave Hermione a look of total disbelief. He was on the verge of losing his virginity and was stopped. Harry's balls started to draw up towards his body and an ache he was all to familiar with began deep inside.

"I need to come, 'Mione."

"Please just do this for me. Rub your cock along my slit, hit my clit, make me come and you'll come too. Oh gods, Harry I need to come. I need to feed!" Hermione wrapped her legs and pulled Harry against her and sat the pace for their nonpenatrative lovemaking.

Harry's dick slid easily against Hermione's slick folds, each up thrust hitting her bud of pleasure, causing her to quiver and writhe on the bed. Hermione began touching herself, twisting her nipples and pawing at her breasts. One hand reached up and entangled into Harry's hair, pulling backwards slightly the dark haired boy above her moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

All too soon Hermione was keening her need into the room. Harry's motions began to falter and he gripped the bedding in both hands and gritted out his need through clenched teeth as he stared down at his best friend tweaking herself.

All of a sudden Hermione's eyes opened in a deadly flash. Stronger than Harry she pulled him down and sunk her teeth into him. Not knowing what to do Harry kept pumping. Three pumps later his balls drew up tightly and he dick began to spasm, shooting jets of milky come all over Hermione's snatch and abdomen.

Hermione drank her fill and helped an exhausted Harry onto his side.

Frustrated that she did not climax in the tryst she slid her hand between her legs and begin to manipulater herself. Dipping fingers into her hole while, with the other, she massaged her clit.

Close to completion, Harry saw what she was doing and moved her hand out of the way. He situated himself on the floor and dipped his head down to her crotch, inhaling. Testing the waters he gave a shy lick. When he was not pushed away and Hermione gasped slightly, he continued his ministration.

He put his tongue flat on her clit and rolled it like a way, slowly, then picking up the pace. Interserting a finger into her, careful not to hurt her, he curved it up towards her bellybuttong and fingered her in a come hither motion. Soon he found the spongey material reacting to what he was doing. Between licking her slit and clit and fingering her, Hermione was floating on a bed of exstacy.

Hermione came clenching around Harry's finger. He lapped at the juices that her body brought forth. Licking her once more from slit up he stood up.

Hermione was breathing heavily, a lazy smile adorned her face. After a moment she braced herself on her elbows and took in Harry.

His penis was jutting out from his body once more.

"I can take care of that if you'd like." Hermione spoke.

Harry blushed. Yes, he has almost just had sex for the first time with his friend, but the thought that she knew he was hard for her was still slightly embarassing. "That's okay, 'Mione, I'll just give myself a tug when I get back to the room."

Hermione could see that he was slightly uncomfortable with what had just happened.

"Are you okay with what just happened? Should I find someone else?"

"No, not it's not that. I just...we just...almost had sex. You and I...sex."

"Yes, I know and I am glad now that I had some sort of thought process and stopped."

"Why did you?"

"We were caught up in the moment and I was hungry. We should not lose ourselves because of something like this. We deserve to be with the one we love to give that gift away."

Harry gave Hermione a grateful smile. "Thanks."

Hermione returned the smile. "Any time."

Gather his clothes, Harry left Hermione to a restless nights sleep."

~o0o~

Early in the morning a soft knock awoke Hermione. Righting the covers around her, Hermione gave the okay for the person to enter.

The vibrant red hair of Ginny popped through. Hermione's gave a smile and she entered. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Well, you need to feed right?"

Hermione gave a confused smile, cocking her head slightly, "Well, yes I do, but isn't Ron supposed to be the one doing it?"

"He is, but I went to wake him and it seems he and Harry have already left for this morning."

"Oh, okay."

Ginny finished the distance between the door and the bed, she sat next to Hermione's sitting form. Lifiting her hair she exposed her long white neck.

Hermione immediately when into feeding mode.

She began her descent to the pale neck when Ginny spoke. "It's okay if you need to kiss me or something else."

Hermione startled. "What do you mean?"

"I know that's why Dumbledore chose men for you, because you're straight and all, but I'm not. I'm willing Hermione."

"You mean you're gay?"

"No, bisexual. So, it's okay if you get out of hand, I can take it."

Hermione did not know how to respond to her closest girl friends coming out. "Well, thanks for the offer. I'llbe sure to know by boudaries now with you. But you needn't worry this morning, I'm still satiated from last night."

Ginny let her hair fall and caved in our herself. "Did you and Harry have sex last night?"

Hermione knew the direction this was heading. "No, we didn't. I stopped at literally the last possible second. I didn't think it was fair to have sex with my best friend knowing full well where his heart lies. Knowing where my heart lies."

Ginny sighed in relief and hugged Hermione. "I don't care what happens between the two of you, as long as you keep his cherry for me!"

Both girls laughed at this for a good minute. Then Hermione sombered up. "It's feeding time for the vampire now."

Ginny turned more towards Hermione now, knowing she did not have sex with Harry. Lifting her hair out of the way Hermione came in contact with Ginny's neck. Knowing the red heads sexuality, she decided to play it devious and make this semi-enjoyable for her. She kissed along her neck and jaw and give it a playful nip. Ginny gasped at the unexpected attention and then moaned as Hermione's fangs slid in.

Drinking as much has she had to, she released Ginny. She bore a lazy, but happy look on her face. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Indeed it was. Now, make sure to drink plenty of orange juice and have a cookie!"

Ginny left Hermion's room on wobbly legs, heading for the Great Hall. Hermione meanwhile showered and dressed in her lazy day attire and headed down to meet the clan.

~o0o~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Reviews are always appreciated. Someone pointed out to me a little bit ago on another story I posted today that my quotations weren't working, they were nonexistent. If this is the case with this story as well, let me know and I'll have to try and fix the problem! 


End file.
